leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pal Pad (Flashfire 92)
print Illus. PLANETA |reprints=3 |reprint1=PalPadUltraPrism132.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Toyste Beach |reprint2=PalPadMiracleTwin91.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Toyste Beach |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |jpcardno=006/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=92/106|jpdeck= |jpcardno=011/021}} |rarity= |cardno=132/156|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=054/066}} |jpcardno=272/SM-P}} |jpcardno=006/029}} |jpcardno=329/SM-P}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=091/094}} |jpcardno=406/SM-P}} Pal Pad (Japanese: ともだちてちょう Friend Notebook) is an . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text s from your discard pile into your deck. }} Release information This card was first released as one of the Japanese , made available alongside four other promotional cards in the , released on December 13, 2013. The English print was first released in the expansion, originating from the Japanese . The original XY-P Promotional print was subsequently made available in the from December 13, 2014, and in the from September 26, 2015. Pal Pad was reprinted during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Toyste Beach, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, this print was reprinted as a and was given to participants of the Be Taught How to Play Corner held at each chosen School Festa 2018 venue across Japan between October 6 and November 30, 2018. Representatives from Pokémon circles in schools and universities were required to register their interest in hosting an event during the application period, which ran from July 6 until October 12, 2018. If selected, The Pokémon Company would supply the circle with all paraphernalia to host the event. This print has the School Festa 2018 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted again in the Japanese and as another SM-P Promotional card, this time with the collection number 329/SM-P. This print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers starting April 2019 and features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted in the Japanese expansion with different artwork once again by Toyste Beach. In Japan, a Mirror Holofoil version of the Ultra Sun print was released as yet another SM-P Promotional card, this time with the collection number 406/SM-P, and was available as a winner's prize at all regional Champion's League events held during the 2019-2020 season. These included the 2020 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, Tokyo on September 22, 2019; the 2020 Aichi Champion's League, held on December 21, 2019; the 2020 Kyoto Champion's League, held on March 21, 2020, and the 2020 Miyagi Champion's League, held on April 29, 2020. To qualify for a winner's prize, competitors in the Junior League were required to reach the Second Stage of the qualifying round, which required 2 consecutive wins at the First Stage. Competitors in the Senior, Master, and Open Leagues could qualify for a winner's prize by placing in the top 64 at the conclusion of the qualifying round, which was played over a maximum of 8 (Senior and Open) or 10 (Master) rounds of Swiss. This print features the Championship Series 2020 logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. Gallery Trivia Origin The Pal Pad is a Key Item in the Pokémon games that keeps track of the registered Friend Codes. Category:Flashfire cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Ultra Prism cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Miracle Twin cards Category:Illus. by PLANETA Category:Illus. by Toyste Beach de:Adressbuch (TCG) es:Bloc Amigos (TCG) fr:Registre Ami (XY Étincelles 92) it:Blocco Amici (Fuoco Infernale 92) ja:ともだちてちょう (カードゲーム) zh:朋友手册（集换式卡片）